


Three, Four, Shut the Door

by Zany_Frog



Series: Counting Songs [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Three was the famed, the terror.Four was the laughter, the weak.A little character study on Allison and Klaus.





	Three, Four, Shut the Door

Three was one of the strong ones. She could affect an entire room with her words alone. Villains cowered in fear when she opened her mouth, sometimes when her name was even mentioned.

The others, though they wouldn’t say it, were terrified of her too. She was powerful, and she didn’t seem to have a concept of the consequences of her actions when those actions could be rumored away. Five would sometimes jump to a whole other room to avoid her and her rumors. Four, Six, and Seven would occasionally run or hide, and Three would laugh like it was hilarious that her brothers and sister were afraid of something as simple as her words.

She used her powers unapologetically, accepted praise and attention happily. The world could be her oyster if she wanted it to be, but she was too blinded by One to pay attention to much else. She sought out his attention more than even Father’s.

Six and Seven had once heard One and Three in her room, having a normal conversation. Then there had been silence, as if someone had said something wrong, and then those fateful words.

Three heard a rumor, she heard a lot of rumors in the Hargreeves household. Some rumors were remembered, some were not. All siblings had an unspoken agreement not to make Three mad.

It was unsurprising to everyone that when Three left, she gained fame and fortune despite not having any acting experience. She had always flourished under the cameras, had always sought attention until she became tired of it.

Three was the famed, the terror.

...

Four was weak. He couldn’t fight in the same way the others could, his power wasn’t useful. But Four was funny, he could make even bad guys laugh.

Everyone agreed that, despite not being powerful, Four was a glue stronger than any other. He wrapped himself around everyone’s fingers and stayed there with jokes fitted just for them. His humor was sometimes dark, talking of blood and guts and death at a younger age than most people knew of such things. They guessed they were dark, too.

Six, in whispered conversations with the others, would say that he loved him, and the others would agree easily. They didn’t talk about how the drugs began to melt away Four’s words. They didn’t talk about how Four slowly got more twitchy when his eyes weren’t glazed over. That was just Four. Their funny little Four with problems like the rest of them.

Four was yelled at by Father often, and after Six died and Five and Two left, there was nothing stopping him from getting louder, hitting harder. None of the others knew about the mausoleum, or how hard Four tried to become more than just the comic relief. He loved to see them happy at his jokes, but he was falling apart at the seams day by day. Every word he said was a word said in jest, even when he tried to say them with sincerity.

None of those left were surprised when he was there one day and gone the next. Some looked on those times with bitter fondness, others found ways to pick apart the one person who had bark but no bite.

Four was the laughter, the weak.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know my interpretation of Allison's character is a little......meh? But I don't really think she had many consequences for her actions, which would explain why she used her powers on her own daughter. No consequences means she doesn't think it's really wrong.


End file.
